CHICKEN SOUP!
by poketitanfan
Summary: HEY! First FIC! ! I know this is cliche, but it's a story about the titans getting sick! Have a nice day! Pointless fluff and humor! Please read! Pair a RaeBB and RobStar. Chapter 3 is up ?DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!
1. What a sick day it is

CHICKEN SOUP Hey! New author! And i'm related to Eevee-shadows! I know you may hate this story, but please don't flame! I am very sensitive! oO! So yeah...... PLEASE REVIEW! DISCLAIMER:! I do not own the Teen Titans , BUT CLOUD IS MINE! ( Sorry anyone who has this character already..but this ones different! ) Please don't sue!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH–CHOOOOOOOO!!!!!! A loud burst came from Robins room. "What was that?" asked Beast Boy. As if on cue , Robin came in with a pile of used tissues and BB made a face"Look here Robin, we have a big problem." said Cy. "Yes Robin," said Starfire,"a person named Cloud is attacking the city. " she added. "But, you are too sick, I think that you should stay here and get some sleep." said Raven going in to the kitchen. "I'll make you some soup that was used to cure any sickness." "But I really need to help, I'm the leader," pleaded Robin. "Robin you must, to make you feel better I will stay to keep you company," Starfire walk Robin to his room with the soup that Raven made for him. "Lets get going team!" said Cy running out the door. "I hope that we can pull this off without Star or Robin,"

When the titans finally got there Cloud destroyed half of the city and one or two cars. "Muwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Feel the wrath of Cloud the most evil person in the world !!" yelled Cloud destroying the titans fav hangout. "Oh no she didn't," said Raven, then BB fainted. "Get up BB, we have to stop her," Cyborg then grab Beast Boy and slap him. "Okay, I'm up," replied BB shaking

his head after the rude awaking. "Do you dare to bug the great Cloud!!" came a rather low deep voice. "Someone is a little stuck on herself," said BB, then him and Cyborg laugh there heads off. "Quit fooling around you morons, we have to stop her!" Raven said. "BB look out!" a big flaming fire ball was going right to the laughing pinhead. Raven stop the fire ball just in the nick of time. "TEEN TITANS GO!!" yelled Cyborg. BB turned into a big snake and curled around Cloud. "Move it or lose it, person, what is your name again?" asked Cloud then she turned red and was burning BB."Ouch, cut that out it hurts," then he jump off her and jump in a fountain. "You may have been able to get BB but not me," then Cyborg shot his sonic cannon. Well? Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!! Those that hate, don't flame!!!! HAve a nice day! !


	2. Guess who's sick!

Sorry about the bad writing I'm working on that!!! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We join our three titans as they try to defeat the semi crazy Cloud.

"Ha ha you missed meeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Cloud said but at the last word was hit by a flying mail box.

"Why you little goody goody to shoes!" all eyes starred.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Then BB and Cyborg burst in to tears of laughter.

"We will meet again you no good lazy pig headed ......." she was cut off by BB

"Sound like she is taking lessons from Gizmo!!"

She flip her purple hair and gazed apon the laughing titans(All except Raven of coures)

"Shut up you retarded gaylords!!" then she flew off crying.

"What a cry baby," BB and Cy continued on there laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AHHHHHHH----CHOOOOOOO!!!" A loud burst came from the room and Robin came running out with his hair on fire.

"HELP MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!"

"Now there is something you don't see everyday,"

"Get water you stupid head." Raven said slapping BB on the head.

"Ouch that hurt!"

BB and Rae continued on fighting as Cyborg ran and grabs some water for Robins hair.

"What happen?"

"Well me and Star were making out and....."

All the titans just starred as Robin kept talking.

"You made out with Starfire," BB cut in after a while.

"Opps, well it was like this and yeah so, anyone want pizza?"

"Okay fine with me" all of the starving titans said.

"Hey, wait a second you and Starfire are sick you guys stay home and I'll keep you company," Cyborg grab a few bottles of meds.

"BB, you and Rae go get some more juice and crackers and pizza for us three, okay?"

"See you later!!"

Well was that any better. Please review and no flames! And don't worry Terra haters Terra will never be in one of my stories!! More about Cloud in the next chapter okay so don't get mad!! I'll update soon if I don't then so be it! Enjoy!!


	3. The titans our sick

Hey, new chapter enjoy and review please I want to know about the next chapter!

We join the two healthy titans at the store grabbing a few supplies.

"We should get the cherry,"

"No we should get the grape,"

"Cherry,"

"Grape,"

"We are getting grape and that is final!!!,"

"Fine, but we our getting the tofu lovers pizza,"

"No flipping way,"

"Well then we our getting the Cherry,"

"Then we our getting the meat-as-feasta,"

"I don't eat meat!"

"We'll get two pizza and I will share with Cy, okay,"

We join our titans back to find our three titans sick as a dog.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Cy don't tell me that you are sick to,"

"Yeah sniff I sniff need a sniff tissue,"

"Here, rae you go get some more meds and like ten boxes of tissue," BB said and then went to make a bach of chicken soup.

"Okay that will be 100.00,"

"What? It should be less than that,"

"Sorry just reading the screen,"

"Fine but I'm a teen titan so you better watch out,"

"Take it for free and forgive me,"

Now here is something different. We our joining the evil villain(Cloud) at her evil lair in Jump city under the water.

"Those titans they think they our all that but I will show those stinky monkey headed meanies,"

Cloud was a rich girl. She had purple hair and was skinny and looked like a model.

"My evil things is to each day kidnap one of the titans until there is only one left and I can break my sister out!"

"BB are you sick to?"

"Yeah and sniff past me a tissue,"

"AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOO,"

"No Rae don't tell me that you just got sick right,"

"Yeah, I just drank some of this tea,"

"That was Starfire's" replied Robin.

"Who is going to protect the city,"

"Well I put in a ad," Robin picked up the phone and dial a number and Raven plop on the couch.

"Okay great- you can start today-see you,"

"Who called?"

"Oh, someone answered our ad,"

"Great well.........

Raven was interrupted by the door bell.

"That must be her,"

Sorry about the ciffy and I will update soon! REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!


End file.
